Jelous Best Friends
by liltennisgrl33
Summary: Gordo has always had a crush on Lizze, but never had the guts to tell her. Lizze realizes she also has feelings for him. Who else starts to have a crush on Lizze? None other than Miranda! What will happen between these three best friends?
1. Realizing Gordo

Will Not Continue Story Until I Get Some Reviews! R/R!  
  
Point of View-Lizze  
  
I woke up at 6:00 in the morning. For some reason I felt like looking really good today. I got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. I put more than usual make-up on, but not to much. I wore my sparkley blue, sleevless shirt and my flare blue jeans.  
  
I walked into school and once I got there I saw Miranda.  
  
"Hey, Lizze," Miranda said as I walked toward her.  
  
"Hey," I said. "Is Gordo here yet?" Why was I consired if Gordo was here? Well he was my best friend and I cared about him.  
  
"No, not yet," she said. I unpacked my things, and got my books for first, second, and third hour since I couldn't get to my locker in-between those classes. Gordo walked in.   
  
"Hey, Lizze, you look pretty or nice or...," he said.  
  
"Are you ok Gordo?" I asked.  
  
"Yea, fine, sorry," he said, The bell rung a few seconds after. Niranda and I walked into Reading, our first class. As I headed towards my seat, I saw someone sitting in it, Kate Sanders. I looked at the chack bored and saw that NEW SEATING CHART was writen across the bored. Miranda and I walked up to the teachers desk, and saw the new seating chart. Now there were tables of four. I was happy who I found out I was sitting next to Gordo. Then across from me was Miranda. Next to Miranda (and doagonal from me) was Ethan Craft!  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm next to Ethan!" she said excited.  
  
"You are so lucky!" I said. I went and sat in my seat and Miranda followed. Ethan was already sitting in his sear. Miranda slowly slipped into her seat.  
  
"Hey, Ethan,"Miranda said.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! What's up?" He said back. We smiled at each other. Gordo waled in. I never noticed but as I looked into his eyes, as he sait down, they were beautiful. Made just right for his face. His face! It was perfect. He was cutter than Ethan! As I saw his face, I rembered he was my friends, that was nice, smart, and had a great personality. I couldn't believe I had a crush on my best friend! I woundered what he thought about me. I decided to do a little flirting. 


	2. What Does That Mean?

Disclaimer for Chapter 1 (I forget to put up): I don't own Lizzie McGuire, the show or any of it's characters.  
  
Disclaimer for this Chapter: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, the show or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: Please R/R! Some people told me it was a good idea and that I should continue, so I did.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Do I have something on my face," he asked. I had realized that I had stared at his amazing face to long.  
  
"No,"I said. "So, Gordo, are you busy tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, there is this fil festival for young directors at 1:00 that I am going to," he said. "Do you want come?" I loved how he always acted like himself. He didn't care what other people thought of him. I admired that in him. Of course, I would never be like that, but it would be so cool to have a boyfriend like him. No, not to have a boy LIKE him as a boyfriend, but to have HIM as a boyfriend. Now that would be amazing. I pictured Gordo and I holding hands, walking to each of the classes we had together. The ones that we didn't have together, he would walk me to my class then go to his. I pictured us walking in the mall, with his arm around my neck, or around my waist. I had always dreamed of a guy putting his arm around my waist. Before I did anything, I had to make sure that he thought as me as more than a friend. I hopped he did, because if he didn't that would shatter everything in the world I was ever happy about. I decided to think positively about the situation. I mean I was nice, had a great personality, and was pretty.  
  
"Sure, I'll go with you to the festival with you,"I said. Hopefully it would be like a date, if Miranda didn't come. I liked Miranda a lot of course, but I really wanted some alone time with Gordo. The bell rung, and class started. Sadly, during class I couldn't see Gordo's amazing face. Al O could see is his hair. Not that there was anything wrong with his hair, I loved his hair. His brown, curly, beautiful hair. I tried to focus on the lesson about parts of a sentence, but it was no use. I actually wasn't that concerned since I know all the parts of a sentence. This was actually more of Language than Reading.  
  
She passed out a chapter book to each student along with a worksheet. There were 2 questions for each of the 13 chapters. Every day, for homework, we were expected to read a chapter and answer the 2 questions given.  
  
"Well, there's one subject down for 13 days,"Gordo announced.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked Gordo.  
  
"Well, this homework is pretty easy, and by looking at the questions they look like they only need about a two to three sentences. I mean, on the bus you could read the chapter. When you get home you could write the answers. The answers will take you only 5-10 minutes," he explained. He explained everything so logically. I wasn't sure if I should tell him straight out, send him a note, or just give him clues. I really wanted to tell Miranda, but she would probably think it is weird to like Gordo. I mean, it was Gordo, one of my best friends, someone I had shared secrets with. I though it was pretty weird, but I didn't care. I had a crush on Gordo and no one could make me think differently of him.  
  
***************************************************  
  
After school, Gordo and I walked to our buses. Miranda had left early for a doctor's appointment. When you walked out of the school, my bus was on the right, and his was on the left. Before I could say bye to him, he surprised me by walking right.  
  
"What are you doing, Gordo?"I asked, refereeing to the fact that he was going the opposite direction of his bus.   
  
"What I should have done a long time ago Lizzie McGuire," he answered. Before I could say anything, he walked in front of me, grabeed both of my arms just under my shoulder, pushed me over to a near tree trunk, and kissed me on the lops. It wasn't a quick, swift kiss, but a long romantic kiss. Once he was done, he let go of me and ran away.  
  
"Gordo, what does that mean?" I shouted. I knew he couldn't hear me. I wasn't going to chase him. I dizzly got on my bus and sat in a seat alone. Al threw the bus ride that was all I could that about. What did that mean?  
  
********************************************  
  
So do you like it? I tried to make it have action. Please review, or I will not continue! 


	3. Miranda's Secret

Disclaimer for this Chapter: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, the show or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: Please R/R! Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I my mind went blank. Well... here it is. I'll try to make this one longer.  
  
********************************************  
  
Right when I got home, I phoned Miranda. I needed advice from somebody, and this time I couldn't ask Gordo.  
  
"Hey Miranda,"I said.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie. Are you ok?" Miranda asked worried.  
  
"Miranda, what would you do, if...if your crush kissed you," I finnaly said.  
  
"Well, It depends where. I mean if it was on the hand, maybe he was trying to be funny. If it was on the cheek..." Miranda driffted off and it was as if she was talking to herself now.  
  
"On the lips!" I blurted out.  
  
"Ethan kissed you on the lips!" Miranda said instantly.  
  
"No, not Ethan," I said, drifting away, remembering every second of the kiss. It was wounderful, but it would have been much better if he warned me. Then I remembered the line, what he said, before he gave me the warm kiss. 'What I should have done a long time ago Lizze McGuire.' He was probably really serious since he said my first and last name.   
  
"LIZZIE!" I heard from the phone. I realized I had been day dreaming to long.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I thought Ethan, was your only crush."  
  
"Well, I don't like Ethan that much anymore."  
  
"Oh, I wanna know who the knew crush is!"  
  
"Well, today I was thinking, and realized, I have a crush on Gordo."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, I got to go, my mom is c-calling me."  
  
"Wait Miranda! But what does that mean....." She hung up.  
  
Why was Miranda like that? Why did she hang up on me. I looked at my watch, 5. Miranda's mom didn't come home until 8. I knew somthing was up. I couldn't think of what though.   
  
  
  
I was allowed to eat dinner in my room. Too many things were going threw my mind. I got out a notebook that I hadn't used yet and wrote:  
  
Problems to Solve  
  
1. Why did Miranda hang up on me.  
  
2. Does Gordo like me.  
  
I stuck the small notebook in my pocket, and decided to keep it there.  
  
The next day at school, Gordo arrived late. He sat down next to me, his eyes glowing. I acted cassual on the outside, but in the inside i was doing cartwheels with excitment. As he sat down, he gave me a wide ruled, piece of paper, folded. I opened it under the table. I read:  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
Sorry yesterday I came to you so sudden. I just couldn't keep my feelings bottled in inside. I had to show you some way that I really like you, as more than a friend.  
  
So, my crush likes me back, more than a friend. Why am I not happy again? O, Yeah. I take out my small notebook, and cross out #2, realizing why I was un-happy, looking at #1.  
  
At school the next day, Miranda completly ignored me. I tried talking to her, and asking her what was wrong and she kept saying "Nothing."  
  
During lunch, Gordo asked if he could ask me somthing in private. I agreed, and we went somewhere no one could hear us.  
  
"Well, I was woundering...if you would...er...be my girlfriend?"he asked, stuttering.  
  
"Sure Gordo!"I said excited.  
  
We went back to the table, holding hands.  
  
"What just happened?"Miranda asked us.  
  
"Er...uh..."I started out.  
  
"Were going out," Gordo finished proudly.  
  
"You mean, Your his girlfriend...and...he...he is your boyfriend?" she said amazed.  
  
"Yup," Gordo said smiling. Then, Miranda left the table, without saying anything. She threw her food away and headed toward the school. I ran after her.  
  
"Miranda, what..why..why did you do that?"I asked. I saw her with her face in her locker. I couldn't see her face. She didn't answer.  
  
"Miranda?" I asked.  
  
"What?"she said in a weapy voice.  
  
"Are you crying?"I asked startled. I turned to the other side of her locker, she looked up at me, tears streaming down each cheek. I could tell she was hidding the door of her locker.  
  
"Is there somthing there you don't want me to see on the door of your locker?" I asked.  
  
"N..No,"she said moving a little, still blocking the door.  
  
"Come on Miranda, were best friends,"I said. She slowly moved away, and my mouth instantly dropped open. She heard footsteps coming behind you, and quickly closed her locker. Gordo came walking up to me, and put his hand around my waist. I got a tingly sensation. I had always wanted him to do that. I looked at him, and he looked at me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I instantly looked at Miranda. She was looking at the floor.  
  
"So, why did you leave us like that?"Gordo asked.  
  
"Oh, er...I...I had to make sure I had my homework for last class. I..I thought I might have forgoten it. Thankfully I didn't,"she said, giving a weak smile.  
  
"Oh, well...good luck..."Gordo said. My last class, I had with Gordo, and Miranda had it alone. After going back, to lunch and getting our books, they walk next to each other holding hands. Lizzie had a weak smile on her face. She couldn't believe what she had seen in Miranda's locker.  
  
"You ok, Lizz?"he asked.   
  
"Yeah, fine." That period, I had trouble paing attention because I was still think about Miranda's locker.  
  
********************************************  
  
Author's Note:What was in Miranda's locker? Have any guesses? I won't continue if I don't have any reviews! Well, review soon! Hope you like it! 


End file.
